I'm Just His Cleaning Lady
by x0x-PiRaTe-ShIvVeRs-x0x
Summary: 20 year old Jessica Wright is unemployed, single and alone. Her parents lost all their money on a stupid bet, and this leaves them broke. Jessica needs a job, and Mort Rainey is hiring.
1. Prelude

**A/N :** Hey! Yet another fic, I know what you're thinking. I barely update any of them! Anyways, I posted this fiction a **long** while ago, and have otherwise neglected it. I'm ashamed, don't worry. Anyways, it's now Christmas Holidays of 2004, and I'm here to edit this chapter a bit and post a new and long awaited chapter. Enjoy!

**Jessica Lillian Wright:** A quiet woman with a fiery temper when provoked. 20 years of age. She has curly brown hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. She's curvy and short, and has a fettish for chocolate, accents, and cats. Her last home was a busy city where her mother was an editor for a famous magazine and her father was a laywer.

**Seana Joan Banks :**_(Seana is pronounced the same as Shawna, if you didn't know...)_ A loud, attractive girl from town that Jessica meets while shopping. Seana is very sociable, and introduces Jessica to many people. She has black hair, green eyes and pale skin. Her frame is tall and thin, but she's not that active. She works at the variety store in town, and is supported financially by her mother, who won the lottery just over a year ago.

**Arthor Lennon:** Jessica's cousin, who eventually helps her out of a tight spot. He's married, ladies, and his part is later so I won't even bother describing him now.

_And I would say a bit about_ **Mr. Mort Rainey**_.. But I'm sure you've all memorized every aspect of that beautiful man from the movie._

Enjoy the first chapter, and review with some feedback, good or bad!

♥Emily

* * *

A Prelude To Chapter One :_** A Job Interview**_

_Mom, Dad,_

_Gone for a work interview, eat without me. I will be back by Seven._

_Love,_

_Jessica_

Setting the pen upon the table, Jessica Wright looked up at the clock in her new home and grimaced. She knew her family was not well off, but this idea of work was new to Jessica. Jessica was an unemployed, 20 year old female with gambelers for parents. She, of course, was disappointed when her partents lost all their money, but she thought living near Tashmore Lake might be a nice change.

_And it is. _

Jessica looked up at the clock again.

_4:26._

She had to be at this place in thirty-four minutes. Jessica gulped down her nervousness and and stood on her shaking legs.

_You can't be this nervous when you meet him, you know. _

Finishing her mountain dew, she snatched her keys from atop the fridge and left. The outside of their house was small, with only two trees and a garden with many flowers. And many weeds.

_I'll have to fix that._

Once her car was started and Jessica seated in it, she scanned the directions given.

_Go west on Mathers Lane, take a left, follow the road parallel to the lake for about 3 minutes and his cabin is a log cabin with a dark jeep parked beside._

"Right." she mumbled, and shifting her car into drive, Jessica spun around and down Mathers Lane.

* * *

Mm, Short, I know. But it is a prelude. So please review, and I'll put up the next chapter once I finish typing it...

♥Em


	2. Interviews Between The Hired Help And Th...

**Authors Notes:**

New chapter with.... gasp MORT!  
**"No Way!"** says a random reader. But it's true, Mort Rainey, and Jessica Wrightcoming into contact. Play eerie music.  
Now that we are all okay and normal again, buckle your seatbelt and hold on to your knickers because this is chapter two of, "I'm Just His Cleaning Lady."

**Some Clarifications..**

The italics are Jessica's thoughts. They aren't as scattered as ours are, but just radom glimpses into what she is thinking.

Some later chapters may have immense bouts of swearing, or brutal violence. When these bits happen, I WILL give a warning.

* * *

Halfway down Mathers Lane, Jessica pulled over for several minutes. She was terrified already. 

_What if he doesn't like me? What if I can't clean as well as I though, and I just make everything dirtier? What if he doesn't give me the job!? What if he-_

"Excuse me miss, I'm going to have to ask you to move." Jessica jumped and smacked her head on the roof of her car, her seatbelt pulling painfully on her leg. She was so wound up in her _what if's _that she didn't notice a man standing outside her window, leaning his head in.

"P-pardon?" she stammered. The manlet out a bark of laughter,and repeated his request. As Jessica backed off his property, he waved and went back to his work. She continued driving down the dirt road, trying to calm her breathing and stop her hands from trembling. On the first left, she turned onto the lakeside road. The drive seemed to take seconds, and Jessica whish she could have prolonged it somehow. She realized she had been a bit hasty in leaving early, there was still ten minutes until she was supposed to arrive.

There was a black jeep and a Log Cabin just down the road. She steered off to the side, and held her brakes. She flicked off the engine, and struggling for calm, exited her car. The place was nice. _Big -_ Jessica noted with distaste. That meant a lot of cleaning. She looked up, and saw a man with messy hair coming out to meet her. She forced a smile, and mentally kicked herself, knowing how fake it appeared.

The man was a head taller than her, wearing jeans and a comfortable yet formal black top. _He looks rich. _His hair appeared to be dirty blond, maybe dyed. Holding back a sigh, Jessica held out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Wright, I'm here-"

"About the job. I'm Morton Rainey, but please call me Mort." he finished, giving her hand a swift shake. _Relaxed grip, that's a good sign... Right?_ He smiled, and she noticed his braced teeth. "Well, come on in. I'll warn you, the place is a bit of a mess, but that's what you're here for, right?" Mort endedthe statementwith a chortle, and Jessica made absurd faces at his back. He led her through a screened front, and then into the house itself. It wasn't quite as large as it appeared on the outside, but still large.

As she walked in, Jessica noticed a workout bench, and a staircase leading up to a desk with a monitor atop it. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind.

"You're that writer, aren't you?!" she exclaimed, and something akin to anger flashed in Rainey's eyes. She blushed and looked at her feet. "Sorry, a light just went off in my brain. I'm probably mistaken." Mort's face immediately changed to a blank look, and his posture stiffened considerably.

"Whatever do you mean by, 'that writer'?" he questioned.

Jessica didn't notice the forced politeness in his voice.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just remember an author with the last name Rainey." She shrugged. "I read one of his books once, and thoroughly enjoyed it." Mort's face returned once again to a happier state, and he nodded.

"Yes, I have written a few novels. I've only published one under the name Rainey, though. I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it." He blushed a little, and Jessica looked over his shoulder and at the pile of dishes on the sink. Mort turned and gazed to the pile, and then laughed feebly. "I've been rather busy, which is why I decided to hire some help." He admitted, taking a seat on his couch and gesturing for her to sit in a new looking chair opposite him. Feeling rather stupid, Jessica took the offered chair and pushed her brown curls behind her ears.

"I see," Was all Jessica could think to say. Mort coughed lightly and clasped his hands together.

"And now, down to business." He said, smiling slightly. Jessica remembered the resume she had written, and pulled it from her bag.

"I made a list of previous employers and my skills," she said, feeling butterflies arise in her stomach again.

"That's good." He replied, taking the sheet and scanning over it. He laughed, and she knew about what. "No previous employers?"

_You sound so idiotic. How did you think you were going to get this job?_

Jessica's face flamed and she tried to keep her voice steady.

"My parents were quite wealthy, and I never thought I would need to work."

_I sound like a royal snob._

"But, we didn'thire a maid, and because they worked constantly, I would clean. So I would have to confess that I have some good talents when it comes to housework." Jessica said bravely, and he looked her over. The hardness of the chair she was sitting on was annoying her, and she thought that it could use a cushion. She glanced at him, but he was reading the resume thoroughly. She looked around her, at thehome shewould be cleaning every day if she got the job.

The cabin looked like it had been recently renovated. Now that she took notice to these things, she saw that the wood on the inside looked like it had been fixed up, and was gleaming brightly. The room upstairs, near the desk, had no door. There was a new one leaning against the wall, as though Mr. Rainey was planning on hinging that sometime soon. She regarded the window to her left, and saw a hat laying on the floor beneath it.

_How out of place._

"RingRingRing!"

"Jesus!" shouted Jessica, scared out of her wits. Her blue eyes snapped to a green phone, which rang again. Her heartbeat slowed a little, and Mort chuckled.

"I usually keep it unplugged, sorry." Heheldup one finger and grabbed the phone from the table.

"Hello, Mort Rainey speaking." Jessica pretended not to listen to what he was saying, and instead gazed at the hat under the window.

"Yes."

The hat was black, with a smooth rim.

"I really do not understand why you are phoning here, I have no aquantace with him what-so-ever."

Jessica peered closer, and noticed a small rip in the top. She was no longer paying attention to the phone call, and stared intently at the hat. It was laying on a crooked angle, and just sat so _imperfectly. _

_It would make a great picture._

"Miss. Wright?" Jessica jumped again, and looked at Mort. He raised an eyebrow, and spoke slowly. "Feeling jumpy?"

"Yes." Her curiosity immediately got the better of her. "Er, I was wondering where you got that hat."

Mort looked at the hat with a strange fondness in his eyes. He seemed to hesitate when he spoke. "An aunt... An aunt gave it to me." They both continued to look at the hat, and then Mort seemed to snap to his senses. "Miss Wright, I'm afraid I have to send you home."

Jessica nodded, disappointed, and stood up quickly. _Of course you didn't get it. Who were you kidding?_

He walked her to the door, his brown eyes pensive. She turned and held out her hand, forcing a happy look. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Rainey."

Mort shook her hand, and Jessica turned away, walking to her car hastily. Before she got ten feet though, his voice rang out. "Miss Wright!"

_What can he want Now?"_

"Yes?" she said, making herself sound polite.

"You've got the job."

"Seriously?!" she whispered excitedly.

"I'll call you tomorrow with more details… Your number was in your resume, was it not?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes! Yes, it was. Thank you so much." She replied happily. He nodded, and walked back inside his home. And once he was out of sight, Jessica jumped arbout a few times, and danced the rest of the way to her car.

_The drive home is turning out to be much better than I expected._

* * *

I origionally expected this chapter to be longer than this, but that didn't happen. I didn't run out of ideas, but I have a half-an-hour time limit on my computer. Exams are coming up ina week, and I really need to get this work done.

Anyways, here's a chapter, which I hope you all liked.

**Love,**

Emily

(Please review! Everybody appreciates reviews, and all of you writers know that!)


End file.
